Can't Tell You No
by Sela McGrane
Summary: The night of graduation, Minerva had asked her to stay in touch, and Hermione could not tell her "no", though every time she thought of the older woman, her heart broke again and staying in touch would make it worse.  MM/HG Rated M for what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I have some idea where this story is going, but I'm only going to continue if I get enough people interested. If you like what you read below, please review, and I'll write more. I've just gone on maternity leave from work, so I have all the time in the world to write. All you have to do is ask!**

**Normal disclaimers apply, I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I just borrow her characters and come up with better ways for the story to end. **

* * *

><p>Hermione had never been able to tell Minerva McGonagall "no". Not when the Transfiguration Professor has suggested she take Ancient Runes, not when she'd suggested Hermione use the Time Turner in Third Year, not when she'd encouraged Hermione to be patient with Ron in their Forth Year, not when she'd been selected for Prefect in her Fifth Year, and not when McGonagall had started asking her to tea during the course of Hermione's Sixth Year.<p>

The only way that Hermione had gotten away with going Horcrux hunting with Harry and Ron during what should have been their Seventh Year had been to not tell the Professor, but that had not been too difficult, since she had been 'not telling the Professor' something far more dangerous for several years at that point. Hermione had not told McGonagall that she was in love. With her. No, not a teacher crush. Hermione was madly, totally, in love with Minerva McGonagall.

After Voldemort's defeat, Hermione and the boys had returned to finish their education, and Hermione had barely managed to make it through the year without giving herself away. There was the day of the battle, when Hermione had been grabbed by a crying Minerva, who was 'ever so glad that she was alright'. Hermione had wiped the tears off of Minerva's cheek and told her that it was alright, all the while praying to Merlin that she'd never give Minerva cause to cry ever again.

There was also the evening of tea when Hermione had slipped up and kissed Minerva on the cheek when saying goodnight. Minerva didn't seem to notice Hermione gulp when she realized that she'd just pushed the boundaries of their friendship. That incident had been only months before graduation, and Hermione found herself unwittingly pushing that boundary again after the diplomas had been awarded, when she not only held onto Minerva's embrace longer that what would have been considered socially acceptable, but repeated the kiss on the cheek action.

And when later that night, after one final cup of tea, Minerva had asked her to stay in touch, Hermione could not tell her 'no'. So here she was, nearly five years later, composing her standard, monthly Owl to Minerva. It was rare that Minerva replied, and for that Hermione was grateful. She was careful not to give Minerva any cause to reply, but rather to hold the graceful woman at arms length by updating her often enough to give the woman peace of mind, and no cause to worry over her former student.

Once, about a year and a half after graduation, Hermione had neglected to write the monthly letter, and Minerva had not only noticed, but become so worried that she showed up at Hermione's flat on Saturday morning to make certain the younger woman was alright. It had taken Hermione a month to recover from the shock of seeing Minerva again. The feelings that Hermione had managed to somewhat squash had boiled to the surface with a vengeance, demanding escape from the younger woman's closed off heart.

Hermione had not neglected the monthly letter since, and in the course of the last three years, had managed to re-squash the feelings for her former Professor, to the point where she had even talked herself into wandering into a night club now and then, in search of a lover. She was by no means a tramp, but she'd had a couple short term relationships with age appropriate women in the last few years. But it seemed that every time one of them tried to push the "how to you feel about us?" line, the only answer that ever came to mind was "you are nothing compared to Minerva." Of course, Hermione never said that to the women she'd slept with, she'd never even uttered Minerva's name to them. She just said it wasn't working for her, and moved on.

* * *

><p>Minerva would never say where it began. Truly, in her heart, she realized that her feelings for Hermione Granger had become more that just student and teacher much sooner than was remotely acceptable. Hermione's Third Year, mostly likely. Loath as she was to admit it, Minerva had used the time turner before turning it over to the student. She knew the spells to…change the direction of things, so to speak. She fixed it so she could look into the future, very briefly.<p>

Minerva had taken a three year jump into the future, and discreetly took a peek at her favorite student's life-to-be. But Hermione had not been there, and school had been under the control of Severus Snape, and the portrait of Albus had only told her that Hermione was with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley on a very dangerous mission. If the old man had still be alive, she would have strangled him to death right then and there.

And that's what got her thinking – it had surprised Minerva just how distraught she was over Hermione's absence, or rather, absence to be. Over the next three years she had carefully build a relationship with Hermione outside of the classroom, in hopes that the girl would at least keep her future self aware of how she was, even when she was not at Hogwarts. Anyway, for all Minerva knew, that future could change and never happen. Minerva was rather puzzled as to how Severus would become Headmaster, anyhow.

That year finally came though, and Albus' murder at the hand of Severus had stunned her to the core, even though she had known Albus would die between then and now. She had just never asked how, while on holiday in the future – it had not occurred to her that it would be an unnatural death. By the end of the summer following Albus' death, Minerva knew it was only a matter of weeks before Hermione and the boys would leave on their mission. It disappointed her that no matter how close it seemed she and Hermione had gotten, the girl had still not confided in her about her planned absence during the coming school year. And Minerva did not ask.

Two very important things happened the year Hermione was gone, and neither of them had to do with the war. First, Minerva finally digested what she felt for Hermione. It was wild, crazy, passion filled, and totally inappropriate love. Somehow, Hermione had become "the one" that Minerva had been unknowingly waiting for all her life. Hell, up to that point, Minerva had never even really addressed her sexuality. She had just never been overly interested in any one person, beyond simple friendship.

Granted, it was not as if Minerva had never had sex in the course of her…many years. It had always been men, and she'd even been married for a time. Her husband, Ernest Blithe, had been killed by Voldemort about a year before James and Lily Potter. They had been together for nearly fifteen years by then, and while Minerva did love him, and mourn the loss greatly, what she felt for Hermione was, somehow, more.

The second thing that happened that year was that Minerva got it into her head that no matter what she felt, she could never, ever, ever let Hermione find out. Or anyone for that matter. Nope, that door had to close. But, after Hermione had returned, the resolve Minerva had about shutting Hermione out of her life had shattered, and her heart and head had decided to compromise by insisting that Hermione 'keep in touch'.

After Hermione's graduation, she had indeed kept in touch, and every month's letter from the girl – no, woman – seemed to become what Minerva lived for. One month, Hermione had not written, and Minerva had only been able to wait three days past the first, when Hermione's letters always arrived, before Apparating to the small flat in London, where Hermione resided. Hermione had looked both stunning and stunned to see her former Professor. And that got Minerva thinking…again. Perhaps Hermione did feel something for her. Did that matter? Did that change how wrong a relationship of romantic nature was, between them? No, absolutely not.

Did Minerva care?

No. She did not care. She had to know if something could be between them. And Minerva knew, of course, that the only way to find out was to get Hermione back at Hogwarts. It occurred to her that she had a Potions post to fill this year, and Hermione was perfectly qualified. That was it: that was how Minerva would get Hermione to come back to Hogwarts. All she had to do now was to wait for Hermione's monthly letter, due sometime today, and reply with a job offer. And above that, she had to pray that if there ever were any feelings for Minerva in Hermione's heart that she had not moved on.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat, hands shaking, staring at a letter from Minerva. It was rare that her former Professor replied to the monthly letter she send, and she had certainly not given Minerva cause to do so this month. Yet, here it was.<p>

_Hermione, _

_As always, it was good to hear from you yesterday, and I'm glad to know you are well. I was actually planning on Owling you this week, with a job offer. The Potions post has opened up again. After Severus' death, it seems to be quite hard to keep a Potions Mater at Hogwarts. I'm starting to wonder if there is a curse on the job, like with Voldemort and the Defense post! I do doubt it, I'd rather thing that the right person for the job has just not come along yet. _

_I'm hoping that the right person is you. You are more that qualified, I checked with the Ministry and it seems you neglected to mention to me that you went ahead and tested for the Potions Mastery last summer. _

_Anyway, the job is yours if you want it. You are my first choice. To be honest, I'd rather not have to resort to my second choice, which is Draco Malfoy. He is certainly gifted at potions, and has his mastery, but I fear he would become the most loathed professor at Hogwarts, much like Severus was, and I really have tried to not let that happen again. _

_Please respond as soon as you can. I know the term starts in less than a month, and that is rather short notice, but I was only just given notice by the current Potions master a few days ago. _

_Yours Always, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts Headmistress _

The letter almost seemed crafted, Hermione thought. Crafted with the knowledge that Hermione was not able to tell Minerva no. But there wasn't any way Minerva could be aware of that. She most certainly could have no knowledge of how Hermione felt. Not a clue. Yet, there is was, and with a shaking hand, Hermione reached for some fresh parchment and penned her reply.

_Professor McGonagall, _

_I accept your offer for the Potions post. You have always been there for me, and it's fair that I can do the same. I'm out of work presently, anyhow. When should I move back to Hogwarts?_

_Hermione Granger_

Professional? Yes, Hermione thought, it was professional. Cold? Perhaps a little, but the soon to be Potions Professor had no idea how she could say "yes" any other way, without blowing her hard earned cover of nothing more than a former student of Minerva's. And obviously, she sure as hell couldn't say "no".

Outwardly, Hermione would have to act excited to some degree, and certainly happy to be back at Hogwarts. She would have to be cool and collected, showing some pleasure in being around Minerva on a daily basis, but not so much that caused Minerva to question the nature of Hermione's feelings. Inwardly, however, Hermione was screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget! Review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A reply to "**lil-sis24**", regarding my choice to give Hermione the Potions post: I do generally agree that Hermione fits well with Transfiguration or Charms when a story has her returning to Hogwarts to teach. In this case, I chose Potions for several reasons - I wanted to change as little as possible with the staff, this soon after the end of the war. Flitwick is still teaching Charms. I just can't image him retiring that soon. He's too much of a helper, and would have stayed until he was sure he was no longer needed. The books never suggested that Minerva stopped teaching Transfiguration when she become Headmistress, so I think it's fair to allow her to keep that post. The books are never clear as to who teaches Ancient Runes at Hogwarts, and to be honest, I've always speculated that Albus taught it, in addition to being Headmaster. Why else would Hermione be unsurprised when she is given his copy of 'Tales of Beedle Bard', written in ancient runes? All of that said, the only other possible 'major post' that could be available was Potions, since Severus is dead. Normally I 'unkill' Severus in my stories (I love the bastard, what can I say?), but in this case, it was the next logical post to give Hermione, and since she did make Polyjuice in her second year, it's obvious that she was gifted in the subject. **

**I hope that clears things up. To everyone else who reviewed, Thank you so much! I was thrilled to get 12 reviews in the course of a day (hell, it hasn't been 24 hours yet). My usual rule is that if I get 10 positive reviews for a chapter, then I'll write another. So here you go, a well earned chapter 2! Keep reading, keep reviewing, and let's see what kind of trouble we can get our two favorite witches into this time! **

* * *

><p>A heart attack was impending, Minerva was sure of it. Hermione was due to arrive at Hogwarts very shortly, and the Headmistress was pacing in her office, surely wearing a hole into the carpet. Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, and breathing was becoming rather difficult. What in Merlin's name had she been thinking? Having Hermione back here was a disaster waiting to happen!<p>

"Calm down, Minerva," the portrait of Albus Dumbledore said, popping a lemon drop in his mouth. "What are you so nervous about?"

Minerva glared. "Shut it, you meddling old fool. You know I took a trip into the future to see what would become of Hermione Granger. Why on earth do you suppose I would go to all that trouble?" Nervousness did murder to Minerva's temper control. It was the Scottish blood.

"Ahhhh," Albus said, sucking loudly. "You fancy her. I should have known that."

Minerva picked up a vase from her desk and hurled it at Albus, just in time for her office door to open.

"Have I come at a bad time?" Hermione Granger inquired, eyebrows raised.

Minerva stared. And stared. The younger witch looked beautiful. Minerva could not find a word to say at that moment.

"_Repero,_" Hermione whispered, pointing at the shattered vase. "So what has Albus been meddling in this time?"

Finally, Minerva found her voice again. "Um, well…nothing serious really. My nerves are just on edge, preparing for the new school year." Well, that was partly true; preparing for the new school year which would include the object of her affections on her staff. Oh, Merlin, what _had_ she been thinking?

Hermione giggled.

"What?" Minerva demanded.

"I've known you for almost fifteen years, and I don't think I've ever heard you use the word 'um' before," Hermione chuckled. "It was just odd."

To most of the world's knowledge, Minerva and Hermione had met on the day Hermione started Hogwarts. In fact, they had met two years before, when at age nine, Hermione was displaying too much magic to go unnoticed by her Muggle parents. While she still had to wait till she was eleven to come to Hogwarts, Minerva had been sent by Albus to talk to Hermione and her family about the magical world two years prior. It wasn't for no good reason that Hermione Granger had memorized all the first year text books by the time she got to Hogwarts – she'd had two years to read them, over and over again. She'd had two years to practice wand movements (using a stick she'd found the in back yard).

Minerva smiled. "I think you have heard me using the word once before, my dear. It was your first day at Hogwarts, when you spend fifteen minutes telling me everything you knew about Potroni after seeing me send a message to Albus after the feast. You just rattled on, and on, and I had no idea what to say."

Hermione blushed. "Yes, sorry about that. I was excited to be here, at last."

Minerva took a deep breath and decided on a mild probe. "You'll have to warn your children that being an obvious know-it-all is not the best way to make friends, once you find a good man and settled down."

Hermione frowned. "I don't expect I'll have children. Perhaps adopt, if the right partner comes along. But that means there's no promise I'll have brainy children. I'd be perfectly happy with a Harry, or even Ron. I'm good at helping with homework, after all these years with the boys."

Nice punt, Minerva thought. Not enough though. "Why don't you think you'll have children?" she pressed. "Were you…injured in some way that prevents it?" Minerva knew that it was dangerous to ask a question like that, but she needed to know if there was even a physical possibility of Hermione returning her affections.

Hermione poised her lips. "No, it's just hard to reproduce with another woman, which is my personal preference in sexual partners."

Score! Minerva thought. "I see," she said. Yes, Minerva admitted to herself, she was doing a terrible job acting surprised.

Silence ensued for a few moments before Hermione spoke again. "If that will be all, Headmistress, I should go get settled in. I just wanted to let you know I had arrived."

"Very well," Minerva said, nodding curtly. "You have your pick of whatever staff rooms are available. I'm sure you know which ones are, and where they are located."

"Thank you," Hermione replied tensely. "I'll see you at the staff meeting this evening, then."

"Seven thirty sharp," Minerva confirmed, resisting the urge to smile until Hermione had closed the door behind her."

"How positively Slytherin of you, Minerva," the portrait of Severus Snape drawled.

"Why thank you, Severus," she quipped. "I did learn from the best."

* * *

><p>Well that did <em>not<em> go as planned, Hermione thought. Her heart was beating furiously, partly because she was mortified that she'd just told Minerva she was a lesbian, and partly because she was furious that Minerva had been so presumptuous as to dig into her personal life. In five years, Minerva had hardly ever replied to her letters, and when she did it was casual, perhaps mildly comforting in times of trial, but never truly interested.

It was moments like this that Hermione wanted Minerva to just drop off the face of the planet. The woman had no idea how Hermione felt about her. For the last five years, Hermione had done as she asked, and kept in touch. Every letter sent was torture to write, and every reply was both exhilarating (because Minerva had written her!) and dismantling (because it reminded her that Minerva did, indeed, exist). Every month was a hope that she'd write back, and a prayer that she wouldn't. Every sentence Minerva wrote her meant both nothing and everything. It was down right dizzying.

Hermione found herself walking towards the dungeons, where Severus Snape, the Potions Master during her school years, had resided. She knew it was the last thing Minerva would expect of her, to choose this place to make her home, but Hermione did see certain logic in it. As one of the Golden Trio, it would be difficult for her to be a teacher now, with all of the students recognizing her for a war hero, and the one in the group who was most gracious in interviews and such. Tomorrow, when classes started, Hermione Granger, brains of the Golden Trio, was going to have to die. The children would not take her seriously as a teacher unless she demanded it. The best way to demand respect was, in Hermione's opinion, to prove that there was no other option. The person who had taught her that lesson was Severus Snape.

There was a new dungeon bat at Hogwarts, and her name was Hermione Granger. And what better place for the new dungeon bat to live, but in the dungeon? Later, after the staff meeting, Hermione decided she would make a quick trip to Diagon Alley and buy some more billowing robes, to better suit the role. The shops on Diagon Alley always stayed open to at least ten, the night before Hogwarts started. The staff meeting wouldn't last more than an hour and a half.

* * *

><p>Minerva had been surprised when the new Potions Professor had announced that she had taken up Professor Snape's former quarters, in the dungeons. The glare that formed on Hermione's face when Minerva had merely raised her eyebrows had told the Headmistress to just let it be. If that's where Professor Granger desired to live, then so be it. She had, after all, given Hermione leave to choose.<p>

Throughout the staff meeting, Minerva found it hard to focus on what she needed to say to the group in front of her. More than once, she'd catch Hermione's eye and trail off into silence. Hagrid asked her if she was alright after the meeting, and she told him that she was merely tired; tired of the stony looks Hermione was giving her, that was more accurate. But despite Minerva's confrontational nature, she found herself shrinking away from the notion of asking Hermione what broomstick was up her arse.

The next morning, Hermione arrived in the Great Hall just like the rest of the teachers. She was wearing black robes, form fitting expect for the billowing overcoat. She looked remarkably like a female Severus Snape, with an only somewhat less sour expression. The younger woman looked like she'd hardly slept the night before.

After breakfast, Minerva stormed back to her office without a word to Hermione. The vase that Hermione had repaired the night before shattered all over the desk the moment the door slammed behind her.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" Severus, of all people, inquired.

"It's Hermione Granger!" Minerva exploded. "She's come back to teach Potions, and I thought it would be wonderful, but she seems to be taking steps to channel…YOU!"

Severus made a face that clearly meant he was trying not to laugh. "Smart girl."

"Why would she do that?" Minerva demanded, throwing another vase against the door. "It's not like her. She's sweet, and caring, and I don't understand what's wrong!"

"That may be exactly it, Minerva," Albus chimed in. "Miss Granger is well known for those qualities, and she is aware of that. As a teacher here, she will need to demand a level of order and respect, especially in a Potions classroom, that the students will be hesitant to give her. All they know of their new Professor is that she's easy going. Young children will see that as a weakness, and try to walk all over her."

"Albus, you are actually making sense," Severus mused. "That's new."

Minerva started intently at the men in turn, trying to digest what they were saying. Perhaps they were right, she concluded. Perhaps, given a few weeks, Hermione would find a balance in how to assert her authority, and it would stop seeming so…extreme. Perhaps she'd get to a place where she could have her teacher's hat on in the classroom, and off when involved in other activities. It had taken Minerva herself some time to find that happy medium. "I still don't like it," she finally pouted, "but I see your point."

And as much as Minerva did see the point, she wasn't quite settled on that being everything going on in Hermione's brilliant mind. Minerva sensed that there was something else, something more personal, and she was bound and determined to figure it out, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, before anyone shouts at me, I realize that both Hermione and Minerva seem a bit…dark in this chapter. I often read MMHG fics where its happy go lucky, "HEY WE'RE IN LOVE", and I wanted to do something a little different. While yes, they both feel the same, it's still a confusing thing to both of them. I believe that Hermione demonstrated *cough* Ron *cough* that she as absolutely terrible at showing that she has romantic feelings, and Minerva is taking a step into a lifestyle that she's never experienced. Both characters have a history of getting angry when they are confused and hurt, and I wanted this chapter to show that side of them. **

**Again, thank you all for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first. Keep up the reviewing, and I'll keep up the writing! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, and yes, I know, this is a short chapter. I got half way through writing this chapter, and realized that it needed to be spit into two different chapters, and then I totally changed the direction I was thinking of going. I'm blaming my currently raging hormones. Stupid pregnancy! **

**Normal disclaimers apply. Please read and review! **

* * *

><p>Hermione was currently suffering from another daydream. Well, hardly a daydream, since it was an expected outcome to the plan – the plan in which Minerva finally gets so frustrated with Hermione's attitude that she slams Hermione against the dungeon wall one evening and snogs her senseless.<p>

Well, the snogging part was, Hermione speculated, the part where it became a daydream. Hermione was quite sure that in time Minerva would approach her about her sour attitude, and all that she was really looking for was an opportunity for Hermione to be open with Minerva about her feelings. She would never just approach the older woman, because it just didn't seem proper, but if Minerva asked outright…well, that was another matter entirely.

"You're being silly," Hermione said to no one in particular, stooping over a potion she was brewing. "She would never return your feelings, even if you do tell her the truth."

"You might be surprised, Professor Granger," a voice from the far wall suddenly piped in.

Hermione turned to face the speaker frantically. "Albus!" she said, spotting the former Headmaster in a painting of a rather lovely bit of English countryside.

"I assume you were referring to Minerva…" he continued, sparkle visible in his eye even from that distance.

Hermione scoffed. "Hardly. Even if she swung that way…"

"She does," Albus informed his former pupil.

"Shit!" Hermione shouted. "And she knows that I'm a lesbian? I can't…I couldn't…she shouldn't…I never thought…"

A fire lit in Hermione's eyes and she grabbed her wand off the desk and marched into her quarters. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she hissed, pointing her wand at the Marauder's Map, which Harry had given to her when she'd returned to Hogwarts as a Professor. He'd told her that she would get far more use of it than he would, and even when his own children were of Hogwarts age, he would feel guilty letting any of them have it.

After a moment, Hermione spotted Minerva in the Head's office, alone. "Good," Hermione whispered. "Mischief managed."

Map stowed back in its hiding place in the secret drawer of her personal desk, Hermione grabbed a cloak and made for Minerva's current location. Despite her feelings, despite that, according to Albus, Minerva might even be attracted to her, Hermione suddenly felt that it was imperative that the Headmistress never, ever know how Hermione felt. If the young professor had to go to extreme lengths to stop Minerva from even considering the possibility, then so be it.

* * *

><p>Minerva was sitting at her desk when Hermione stormed into her office, wand drawn. "<em>Oblivi<em>_…_" the young professor began.

Minerva's wand was out in a flash, and she silently disarmed Hermione. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" the Headmistress exclaimed. No, she did not take kindly to being cursed by a co-worker, especially one as…fresh…as Professor Granger.

Hermione, wandless now, collapsed onto the nearest chair, obviously trying not to break down crying. "I don't want you to know," she choked.

"Know what, exactly?" Minerva inquired, hands on hips.

"That I'm a lesbian," Hermione whispered, not daring to look up. "I couldn't stand it if you found out…"

"Found out what?"

"…and then rejected me…"

"Hermione…" Minerva blinked.

"...and Albus told me you fancy girls…"

"He did what?" Minerva snapped.

"…and I couldn't stand it if that ruined what we have now…"

"Oh sweetheart…" Minerva murmured, taking a step towards the younger woman.

"I just wanted to make you forget you knew I was a lesbian, so you'd never question the nature of our relationship," Hermione sniffed. "I completely understand if I've ruined everything. If you want me to go, all you have to do is ask. I never have been able to tell you no."

Hermione, was obviously so wrapped up in explaining herself – unnecessarily, Minerva thought – that she hadn't noticed that Minerva had made her way all the way across the room and was now kneeling by the chair that Hermione was occupying.

"Hermione, it's alright," Minerva said, taking the girl's hand. As much as it killed her, she knew that Hermione was not ready to know of her own feelings. Minerva was not a moron, she could tell that Hermione did indeed have feelings for her. Besides, nice as it was to know that there was indeed mutual interest, Hermione's distress proved that any romance between them was just…wrong.

"Just because we both happen to enjoy the company of other women," Minerva said, "it doesn't mean that I would automatically conclude that you were… interested in me, beyond friendship. I value the relationship we have now. Part of why I offered you the Potions post was because I wanted to get to know you better. The letters from you over the last five years have been wonderful, but I want to know more about you that letters can convey."

Hermione blinked. "Really?"

Minerva nodded, giving the girl's hand a quick squeeze. "Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"For what, dear?" Minerva inquired.

"For attempting to Obliviate you."

"Oh, yes, well in all fairness, I was nearly ready to hang you by your ankles in the dungeon with a curse Severus taught me years ago," Minerva blushed. "I am assuming that your…attitude of late has been a result of the distress you just explained."

It was Hermione's turn to blush. "Yea, sorry about that too."

Minerva stood now, trying very hard to make the rise off the floor seem much easier than it was. "Well, we do both have classes to teach in the morning. I suggest we both retire."

Hermione nodded, as Minerva handed her wand back. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Minerva nodded, forcing a smile until the office door closed behind the younger witch, at which point Minerva found herself back on the floor, sobbing softly.

* * *

><p>Hermione only made it half way back to the privacy of her own quarters before she stole into an empty classroom and allowed herself to cry. She felt so guilty right now. Guilty that she had not been brave enough to just tell Minerva the whole damn truth. Guilty that she'd more or less lied to Minerva's face by indicating that she wasn't interested. Guilty that she even had the feelings she had for the Headmistress. Guilty that when Albus had indicated that Minerva just might be interested, Hermione's first response had been to deny that it just might be mutual…yes, Hermione Granger had never felt so guilty in her life.<p>

For a moment, she thought she had said too much, that Minerva had indeed gleamed that her interest was more than just platonic. But no, Minerva had not indicated she understood, and if that was that…well, then that was that, Hermione thought. She would just go on as if nothing had happened. She would cut back on the Severus Snape impressions – just a little – and she would resume just being sort of, kind of friends with Minerva.

The older witch had indicated she had wanted to build on the relationship they had. Hermione had mixed feelings about this. How long could she go, in reality, without giving herself away?

By this point, Hermione had pulled herself back together enough to walk the rest of the way back to her rooms. Albus was still sitting in the same English countryside paining when she got there, and it took him less than three seconds after the door was closed to pry.

"So?" he said. "What happened?"

Hermione pulled out her wand and send a stinging hex directly at the painting, and the yelp from Albus indicated that the spell had elicited the desired result.

"Stop. Meddling." Hermione hissed between clenched teeth, before she sank on her couch and continuing her cry.

Some hours later, Hermione was not sure how much time had passed, the young professor woke with a half empty bottle of Firewhisky sitting on her lap, which she banished with a flick of her wand and forcing herself to move to her bedroom. She'd grade the third year essays during her lunch break tomorrow. Besides, she wasn't sure she was actually ready to face Minerva in the Great Hall just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember - Review!<strong>


End file.
